It is well known to use the conductors of heated windows of motor vehicles as radio receiving and transmitting antennas.
Advantageously, such antennas do not project outside the vehicle and are not therefore susceptible to inadvertent damage or vandalization. Also, mounting holes in the vehicle bodywork can be avoided. Efficient reception can be achieved with such antennas on the usual AM and FM broadcast bands, and efficient transmission can be achieved in the 4 m to 2 m VHF mobile radio band, if necessary with the aid of matching and tuning circuitry.
Cellular mobile radio is now an important means of communication. However, the usual frequency range for this, i.e. 890-960 MHz, corresponds to a mid-band free-space wavelength of 324 mm and it is therefore not appropriate to use the conductors of a vehicle heated window as the antenna. In practice, a short whip antenna mounted on and projecting from the vehicle body is used.